Galactonite Center
Info The Galactonite Center, including Galactonite Lab and equip center, allows you to fuse and equip Galactonite Upgrading It is unclear whether there is any benefit to upgrading the galactonite center beyond level 14, when all 6 galactonite slots have been activated and the galactonite Refine option is unlocked. Function Galactonite Equip Galactonite to your commander's ships by dragging it to an open slot. Upgrade an equipped Galactonite by tapping it, then tap the UPGRADE button. Upgrading requires Galactonite Energy which you can get from the Laboratory. Refine At building lvl. 14, the Refine options is unlocked. It allows refining galactonite to higher grades, by fusing with other galactonite pieces of same color, and same or lower grade. Dual-attribute galactonite cannot be refined. When refining galactonite, level upgrades are removed (but 80% of their galactonite energy are returned). The first piece chosen (placed in the left slot) is called the principal piece, and then pieces are "merged" into by placing them in the right slot and pressing the "salvage" button. This consumes the right piece, and charges the principal (left) piece. When the charge reaches 100%, it can be refined to a higher grade. This costs an amount of galactonite energy corresponding to the starting value of this galactonite (30 for 2-star galactonite). 6 * galactonite will yield one ** galactonite 8 ** galactonite will yield one *** galactonite 10 *** galactonite will yield one **** galactonite I.e. a 2-star galactonite will need to be charged with an additional 7 identical pieces to reach 100% charge, after which it can be refined to become a 3-star grade. Alternatively it could be charged with 42 (7*6) pieces of 1-star galactonite, for exactly the same result. The pieces used for charging will return 80% of their galactonite energy when used. The principal piece will continue to look and function as normal galactonite (and keep its level), until it is refined (at this point it will return 100% of its galactonite energy and become level 1). I.e. it will not provide better benefits to a ship when charged. The efficiency of fusing galactonite of same or different grades are the same, i.e. fusing 6*8 = 48 1-star galactonite will yield one 3-star, with same result if the pieces are first refined into eight 2-star, and then refined into one 3-star, or if the pieces are refined into one 2-star, and the remaining 7*6=42 pieces are then charged into the the 2-star, to enable refining it. WARNING: If a galactonite which is already charged, is used as the secondary part (right slot) in charging, then all it's charge is lost! The part that is already charged, must be placed in the left slot! I.e. combining nine 2-star galactonites, will result in one 2-star galactonite charged 88.9%, needing just one more piece to reach 100%. But if that charged galactonite is by mistake placed in the right slot, and a new uncharged 2-star galactonite in the left slot, all that charge will be lost, and the result will be just a 11.1% charge! Since refining is an important way to build higher level galactonite when past player level 65, it is recommended that beginning players save all higher level (3-star +) galactonite, even if they are not currently needed, or you have too many of them. The energy gained by decomposing is small compared to the benefit of saving them for later refining. Laboratory Here you can spend Cubits to fuse new Galactonite and decompose existing Galactonite to gain Galactonite Energy. Until player lvl. 50, only the common kinds of galactonites are generated: ATK, S-ATK, E-ATK, DEF, S-DEF. The remaining kinds only exist as 3-star and above, and can only be composed by higher level players (for cubits). When composing, the energy meter on the right will occasionally increase - at higher levels the cost of composing will increase together with the chance to compose high level galactonite. Occasionally the compose may fail - at the two lowest energy meter levels, this will be compensated by a partial refund of cubits. At higher levels there is no compensation. Occasionally the next compose will be free (this may also happen when decomposing galactonite). During the "Dexter's Galactonite Experiment" event, the composing of galactonite may sometimes yield a bonus item - either Galactonite Chips, R3 Nuclear or R4 Nuclear. NB: As composing usually involves a lot of tapping with little attention, this bonus of often not noticed - check the Item menu to find any bonus items. Advanced Laboratory The advanced laboratory never fails, and has a higher chances to generate higer ranks of galactonite than the normal laboratory. It only generates galactonite of grade 3 and higher, and may generate all types of galactonite (even for players below level 50). When composing, the energy meter on the right will occasionally increase - when it is full, it increases the chance of generating high level galactonite. In special events the energy meter may be buffed to generate higer ranks of galactonite, or one out of four composes may be free. See also: Types of Galactonite Category:Building